The Two Rings
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: Who are The Others on this mysterious island? And what if theres more then one group of " Others" LOTR HobbitsworldLost fanfic! Only read if your into the funny stuff Read and Review Plz!


A/N: Hey! This is one of my funny fics! I own no characters. Boone is alive in all of my stories for now on!

Chapter1: who are they?

" Guys!" The yell came from the outskirts of the jungle one bright and sunny morning, 8 months after the forty some survivors had crashed on a the tropical island. Charlie Pace was running into the clearing where the caves where, one of the places th survivors resided. He was breathless. Jack Shepherd, the " area doctor" stood up.

" What is it Charlie?" Charlie merely showed Jack something in his hand.

" People have been here, close to here!" He exclaimed. Claire walked over from where she had sat, nursing her baby, Jackson.

" What is it, Charlie?" She looked alarmed. It had been her, along with Charlie, who had been abducted by a mysterious previous phyco occupant of the island some 7 months ago. He showed her what he had in his hand.

" EW! It smells!"

" But it's relatively new, they where here maybe a few days ago." Jack said. People began to gather around them, peering in for a glance. In Charlie's hand was 2 small pieces of Swiss cheese with a small bite mark in one of them. People gasped, at the smell and at the site.

" Do you think it's Ethan's people?"Michael asked, pushing his way up to Charlie. Charlie's nostrils flared.

" I smell...little people!"

OooOooOooOOOOooo

" No Pippin! That WAS the last mushroom, now we'll all starve!" Sam folded his arms and put on a grumpy face.

" Mhgh buhm mu!" Pippin's mouth was full of mushroom.

" What?" Frodo looked up at his favorite but very stupid cousin. He chewed for a moment.

" I said... it was your fault we got here with that stupid ring!" He glared at Sam.

" Hey! My ring brought death and destruction, this ring brought us to a desert island, which one is worse?" Frodo glared at Pippin for a moment, but Pippin seemed to know what he was going to say.

" DUH! We had good and tasty food on the way to destroy the one ring, now we have nothing!" He gave a longing look behind him into the thick jungle.

" Why don't we just join the other people from the flying machine? They have boar, Frodo, boar!" He whined. Frodo sighed.

" It might come down to that, now shut up and eat your food!"

" Yumyum! A big plate of grass!" He scowled at Frodo.

OoOooOOOOOOoooo

" Did you hear that, Boone?" Locke had stopped his moving . Boone looked up.

" What..?" But he was cut off by Locke.

" Shh." There was a faint rustle behind them. Locke pulled out his knife. But Merry walked out of the bushes behind him with a slightly confused expression on his face. Locke lowered his knife a little but not all the way.

" Charlie?' Merry gave an exaggerated start.

" What?" Locke lowed his knife.

" Oh, its just you, you look different."

" My mommy always said I was different.' He said. He gave Locke a funny look.

' Who are you?"

" Locke! I took away your weed." Merry's eyes got wide.

" OOOoOH I want weed! I want weed!" Boone gave Locke a weary look.

" Where are your shoes, Charlie?" Merry looked around for the person Locke was addressing, then realizing he was addressing him, he smiled.

" Shoes?"

" Well, what's wrong with your ears?"

" Ears?" Locke was getting a bit frustrated.

" And where did you get those clothes?" Merry looked down..

" Dwon 'em?" He asked, taking off his vest. A thought had come to Locke. This was such an odd island that maybe this wasn't Charlie. He began to back away slowly. Merry looked upset.

" Food That's what they told me to get, Food!" And he started to walk after Locke. Locke's worst fears where realized. This person was with the others and they where looking for human meat. He began to run and Boone followed right after him.

" Wait! Wait!" Merry began to run after them.

" My little legs are filing me! I need food, help! ME WANT FOOD!" He stopped, panting, and walked back into the forest

" I knew I smelled big people!" He yelled, more to himself.

A/N: Like it? Keep reading plz. Hey, I always check out my reviewers sites and stories so if you review, I'll check you out! Keep readin!


End file.
